


Cheese a Hero

by A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cheese, kinda a parody of Area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class/pseuds/A_sillyGermaninLatin_Class
Summary: umm, yeah, i'm not quite sure what this is, but enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated.based off this: All I can see though is a bunch of wisconsinites invading the government cheese centre and the only guard there is my very angry Wisconsin oc with cheese armour





	Cheese a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> umm, yeah, i'm not quite sure what this is, but enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> based off this: All I can see though is a bunch of wisconsinites invading the government cheese centre and the only guard there is my very angry Wisconsin oc with cheese armour

Wisconsin was enjoying her afternoon. The birds were singing in the trees and the cows were grazing in the fields. It was a truly peaceful day. The kind of day that made you want to crack open a can of beer and sit back and relax.

So that’s what she did. From the back porch of her house she had an amazing view of the pasture that made up her dairy farm, as well as the forest that bordered it. There was a rocking chair set out for the specific purpose of watching the day go by while drinking a bottle of beer.

For about an hour, Wisconsin was unbothered by anything, except the apparent lack of beer. She had to stand up a few times to get herself another bottle. Just as she sat down with a new bottle of beer (maybe her fourth bottle) the phone rang indoors. Sighing she stood and went to go answer the phone.

“Hello, you have reached the Badger Dairy Farm.” she began, “We are closed right now, so please call back later. We’re open Mondays through Saturdays from 6 to whenever I feel like closing. Thank you--”

“Badger, there’s a problem” America’s worried voice came over the phone.

“I’m in DC right now with Nevada, dealing with the Area 51 issue. But I wanted to warn you, umm..” He trailed off awkwardly.

“Warn me about what?”

“Umm, so you know the warehouse we have, where we keep all the cheese?”

“Yes… what about it?”

“Umm, could you maybe watch over it? Just in case?”

“Sure? Are you going to give me any more information than that, or no?”

“Yeah, umm, you should bring your armor, I think you’ll need it, and ---”

America cut off suddenly. The phone let out the dial tone, and Wisconsin slammed the phone back in frustration.

She would go to the warehouse because America asked it of her, and she was nothing if not a good state. It was also a threat to her nation’s cheese, which was in extent a threat to herself. She would not stand for the federal reserve of cheese being threatened. So she grabbed her beer off the counter and went to find her suit of armor.

When she arrived, her already irritated mood got worse. All of the guards had been recalled elsewhere to “higher priorities”. And  _ no one _ had thought to tell her. She had arrived, fully decked out mind you, and no one but the janitor was there. He was just leaving for the night, and hadn’t taken well to being asked where everyone was. But Wisconsin managed to get him to say that the security staff had been moved to a place of ‘higher need’. (There was nowhere in the world that had a higher need for protection than the national cheese reserve, in her opinion.) The janitor fled quickly after she finished questioning him, which may have been the fault of her armor. Look, she had been in a creative and patriotic mood when she made it, don’t blame her for deciding cheese was the best medium of protection.

Still, she was alone at the warehouse. Quickly she set about erecting the necessary defences. She closed all entrances except the front one, and ensured that the actual storage room’s exits were all securely closed except for the one furthest from the main entrance to the compound.

When all of the defenses were set up, Wisconsin sat down to wait for the morning to come. She really wished she’d brought more beer with her.

At about 1 in the morning Wisconsin felt a stirring of anger. She frowned slightly and tried to take a sip of her now empty beer bottle.

About 30 minutes later, she heard shouting and cheering from a large mass of people outside of the warehouse.

At 2 in the morning the sound of many running footsteps and whooping was heard at the front entrance. Wisconsin stood up and shouldered her churn stirrer. (Hey, it’s pretty cool, and she had extra on hand)

15 minutes after that the first people rushed around the corner. Both parties started in surprise when they saw who was opposing them. Wisconsin stared in amazement at the massive group of Wisconsinites standing across from her. They were fully decked out in their sports gear and had cheese on their head. And the Wisconsinites stared in amazement at Wisconsin, or as they saw it, a teenage girl with shoulder length blond hair and light blue eyes, standing in armor made of cheese holding a churn stirrer.

“What are you doing here?” asked Wisconsin.

“We need to free the cheese.” spoke a man, “Please step aside.”

Wisconsin sighed, “No. I’ve spent all night here. I’m going to do my job.”

“And what may that be?”

“Protecting the cheese.” she sighed in frustration.

“Now maam, don’t we all believe in freedom?” he cajoled

“Sure. But I’ve been up all night, I had to find my armor, I had to do all this by  _ myself _ .” as she spoke, she got more and more visibly mad.

“Maam, please understand. We only want what’s best. We want what’s best for everyone here.” he took a step forward, “Let us go in and retrieve the cheese.”

Wisconsin brandished her stirrer, “Don’t go a step further.”

“We will not be denied!” the rest of the group let out a roar at his statement.

Wisconsin’s eyes flashed, “STOP!”

They did not stop, unfortunately, and Wisconsin dealt with the threat to the government’s cheese with a few well aimed whacks with her stirrer.

~time skip~

When America came in that morning to see how she was doing, he found her going amongst the people still there to make sure that they were feeling alright.

When she noticed America all she said was, “I hope you have beer. I deserve a drink.” before grabbing her things and heading out.

America just shook his head and followed her out.


End file.
